With the development of mobile communication technology and the popularity of mobile terminals such as mobile phones and tablet computers, there are more and more applications (App) applied for the mobile terminals, including various types of browsers, Taobao™ App, Weibo™ App, and so on. In the application process, when an external link is clicked in an interface of an application A, as compared with directly loading a page corresponding to the external link in the application A, if the page corresponding to the external link is loaded in an application B corresponding to the external link, the user may have better experiences with the relevant functions in the page of the external link.
In the conventional technologies, information interaction is generally utilized between different APPs to implement a quick access of the page in the application, which specifically includes the following steps: in an original App (equivalent to the above application A), opening a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) of the clicked external link; according to a mapping relationship between each App ID and a URL scheme stored in the system, searching for a target App (corresponding to the above application B) corresponding to the URL; if the corresponding target App is found, starting the target App and loading the target page corresponding to the above URL in the target App, and if no corresponding target App is found, directly loading the target page in a webpage browse control or webview built in the original App; wherein the above preset URL scheme may be a domain name of a website corresponding to the corresponding App, such that the target App may be searched according to a domain name part of the URL.
However, the premise on which the above external access method may be implemented is the smooth interaction between the original App and the target App. If the original App shields a URL link of the target App, or does not support processing the URL corresponding to other APPs through the preset URL scheme, the interaction between the original App and the target App is blocked. If the target page is loaded in the webpage browse control built in the original App, part of the functions are limited. Alternatively, if the target App is manually started by the user and the target page is searched for through operations such as searching, the page access efficiency is seriously affected.